Traditional interactive video game systems encompass stand-alone software applications with which the user can interact to progress through a particular storyline. These traditional interactive video game systems have a predefined program source code and storyline where the set of outcomes based on a given set of player actions in the game is limited by the program source code and updates or expansion packs to the program source code.
Players of these traditional interactive video game systems oftentimes reach a segment that the players are unsure how to complete. The players must manually search through various websites or purchase hint books to learn the key to completing the segment. Finding the right set of hints for the precise segment of the interactive video game system is a tedious process. Also, even after locating the appropriate hints, the hints may be difficult to understand and use within the interactive video game systems.